1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to watercraft towed floatation devices such as wakeboards or a kneeboards.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that hydrofoils such as fins, which are attached to wakeboards or other hulled craft, can be used to provide a desired reaction force when in motion relative to the fluid through which the hydrofoil is passing. As used hereinafter the term xe2x80x9cwakeboardxe2x80x9d shall include wakeboards, kneeboards, and other hulled craft, which are towed by the watercraft relative to the craft""s center of gravity. Hydrofoils are commonly used for directional stability, and typically and currently, extend downwardly a distance and generally perpendicularly, i.e. 90 degrees from the plane of the bottom wakeboard surface. With the advancement of wakeboarding type sports wakeboards are currently being used to jump from water-ski jumps or used to slide across rails which are raised above the surface of the water. As a wakeboard and rider is towed over a ski jump or rail the weight of the wakeboard and rider may be born by the perpendicularly mounted fins on the bottom surface of the wakeboard. The typical shape of the fin does not allow for the fin to withstand such forces and the fin can break, separate from the wakeboard, or be severely damaged. This invention provides a directional stabilization system, which can structurally withstand the excessive forces created when a wakeboard is used on a ski-jump or rail.
A fin stabilized wakeboard typically and currently, has a front and rear longitudinal center fin which allows for the board to be easily ridden either forward or backwards. The problem with the front and rear mounted fins is when the wakeboard is pivoted on the surface of the water to bring the rear of the wakeboard forward, the flow of water impinges on the large side surfaces of the fins creating drag and increasing the difficulty for the rider to rotate the board. This invention provides for a finless directional stabilization system that allows for easy rotation of the wakeboard on the surface of the water, and allows for the wakeboard to be easily ridden forward or backwards.
It is well known that stable xe2x80x9cfinless wakeboardsxe2x80x9d have been attempted previously without real success. A typical xe2x80x9cfinless wakeboardxe2x80x9d consists of longitudinally extended fins that are incorporated into the structure of the wakeboard, and or channels that run longitudinally along the wakeboard. The extended fins operate in the same manner as shorter fins in that they create pressure differences in the water as it flows over the fin at different angles of attack. The problem with the longitudinal channels is that they do not channel enough water to create the magnitude of stabilizing forces necessary to provide a directionally stable platform for the rider to stand or kneel on. This invention provides a change in momentum based stabilization system that truly solves the xe2x80x9cfinless wakeboardxe2x80x9d dilemma.
Accordingly several objects and advantages of my invention are a finless directional stabilization system that allows a wakeboard to be easily towed sideways, or to easily change orientation of the wakeboard (spin the wakeboard end for end), provide a stabilization system that is structurally strong enough to support the downward forces created when the wakeboard and rider are towed over a ski jump or rail, provide one method to successfully directionally stabilize a wakeboard without the use of hydrofoils or fins.
Other objects and advantages are that by channeling water near the side edge of the wakeboard and using the momentum of the channeled water during a turn enhances the rider""s control and hold while increasing the speed of the wakeboard around the turn. When a wakeboard is angled over on its edge in a turn, the speed of the wakeboard around the turn is dependent on the amount of water channeled by the side edge of the wakeboard. Locating the vanes used to channel the water near the right and left sides of the wakeboard allows for a larger, predetermined amount of water to be channeled during turns. By increasing the amount of water channeled during a turn the rider is able to turn faster towards the wake and jump higher off of the wake.